Talk:Meito
Kokuto Yoru Isn't Mihawk's sword a Meito as well? --Omartron 00:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The list was outdated, I updated it. Meito and Swords I think this page and Swords are a bit redundant, we should either merge this list in Swords#Katana Grade Swords or substitute that section with a "see also" link. We might as well just merge the whole thing. 15:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Page is fine, cmon.. We can just make a Meito section on the Swords page, merge this into it, and make this a redirect. 18:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) But without removing something from this page. But then that isn't merging. That's just copying information, making things even more redundant. 18:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Everything in this page (maybe except the list) is good to keep. Don't see why delete them. Not delete, merge. We take the information, put it on the Swords page, and redirect this page to that section. That's how merging works. 18:58, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I know, and I agree on merging.. I only said without removing any information and you said then it isn't merging. That's why.. I'd say basically replace Swords#Katana Grade Swords with this page, but I don't know about the introduction of Meito, maybe just make a synthesis with the first section. That's probably the best idea. 22:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Meitou Its spelled Meitou and it means "A Named Blade" ThirteenMD (talk) 00:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Name_Spellings. They chose to use the crappiest form of romanization. Nothing we can do about it. SeaTerror (talk) 01:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) That's ridiculous. But they got about 30% of the page wrong too. ThirteenMD (talk) 01:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) that is merely your opinion, not actual fact-- 01:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Believe it or not, you're allowed to edit the page too, so stop whining and do something about it. 02:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Though you are not allowed to change the page against what is decided on the forum. 02:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You could eventually reopen that forum if you wanted but since you're so new I don't think a lot of people would take you seriously. SeaTerror (talk) 03:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Names for Everything Okay, I can understand keeping the original names for each individual sword and even for Meito, but...do we need to keep it like that for the sword classes, too? The gallery template on this page is single-handedly the most difficult to read of all of our gallery templates. Can't we translate the names of the classes to "Supreme Grade", "Great Grade", etc.? Just to keep everything in a language real people actually read. Is Romanji even a commonly written language in Japan? I don't know, but it's certainly not a commonly written language everywhere else. 03:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) is there a reason why naploen pretzel Franken aren't listed under unknown grade? is there a reason these swords(napolean franken and Pretzel ) arent listed yet? i want add them to unknown grade catgeroy but want ask first if there a reason ?To love this (talk) 08:59, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Because they are not stated to be meitou. Same reason why Gryphon keeps getting removed. SeaTerror (talk) 09:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Napoleon was never stated to be a special-grade sword. Cracker just stated that Pretzel was peerless which is really vague and could also just be boasting. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 10:21, August 12, 2018 (UTC)